Yuiko Kurugaya
Yuiko Kurugaya (来ヶ谷 唯湖 Kurugaya Yuiko) birth Name Elizabeth is the seventh member of the Little Busters. Appearance Yuiko is the tallest girl of the entire group. She has long straight black hair that has a yellow ribbon on the left side of her hair and her eye color is something between blue and purple. Besides being the tallest of the girls, she also has the biggest breasts, for that reason, she doesn't completely close her shirt. Her uniform is the same as the other girls with the exception that she wears black stockings. Personality Yuiko is a self-sufficient, reliable and caring girl. For that reason she is seen as an older sister to everyone despite being the same age of almost the entire cast, and is referred to as Anego (Elder Sister) by Haruka Saigusa and herself. She is a very determined person, willing to break through any obstacles that are in her way. Riki Naoe sees her as a person that makes everyone around "conform to her pace". Though she mostly behaves like an adult, she never lets go of an opportunity to do something she considers to be funny. Yuiko likes pulling pranks on Riki and joking indecently about him, his behavior, or his intentions. She is fond of things or people she considers to be cute, such as several of the female cast of characters, especially Rin Natsume and Komari Kamikita, though the way she expresses her fondness sometimes exceeds the edge of decency. Yuiko is seen to be totally fearless which makes Riki wonder if there is anything that can discompose her. It is shown in Kurugaya's route in the visual novel that she is very protective of her friends and if someone pisses her off, she gets insane and drops any doubt about killing a person if he or she is the cause of her madness. Despite that, Yuiko regains her calm composure before she can actually commit a crime, which still doesn't cancel out the fact that she is truly fearsome when mad. Biography Yuiko is Riki Naoe's classmate who is sometimes seen carrying a replica of a katana called Muramasa. Yuiko's strength rivals Masato Inohara's as she is able to almost effortlessly blow a classroom door out of its mount; the consequences of such action had put Masato to awe. She is also seen as the most invincible member of the Little Busters, having plotwise defeated both Masato, Kengo Miyazawa and Kyousuke Natsume in the ranked battles, which traumatizes them. Yuiko's speed is enough to make anyone watching think she's translocating all over the place. Rin Natsume is also afraid of her since Yuiko is the only one who can contain and play around with her, much to Rin's dismay. Yuiko gets high grades at school, especially in math, and is hated by her first year math teacher and several female students, who plan on bullying the Little Busters by first affixing nails and chewing gum to Riki's shoes. She is shown to excel at everything she does (even something like peeling apples or carving hares out of them), but that air doesn't last very long. She was born outside of Japan, and raised western style by her parents, but is still entirely Japanese. She was given the birth name Elizabeth, which would often be shortened to Lizbeth as a nickname. Trivia *Her name Yuiko 'means "only" (唯) ('yui) and "lake" (湖) (ko). *Yuiko hosts a radio show on the school. *Kengo Miyazawa was Yuiko's classmate during her first year. *Yuiko dislikes anyone who calls her by her first name (Yuiko). Instead, she prefers to be called Kurugaya or Anego. *Despite not appearing on the first two episodes, you can hear Yuiko playing the piano on the first episode of the anime adaptation. *In Yuiko's route in the visual novel, she says that only her future husband can call her with her first name. When Riki Naoe tries to do so again, she, half-jokingly and half-seriously, takes that as a proposal(which Riki doesn't confirm, yet doesn't deny). *Yuiko is the only character whose true ending in the visual novel is only available after the Refrain. It can be assumed that the events of her route's second playthrough took place during Refrain, hence the ending happening after it, but this can't be definitely confirmed or disproven. *Aside from Riki, Yuiko is the only character in the novel from whose POV any choices can be made. *Yuiko's theme is Heart-colored Capriccio, sixth track of Little Busters! Original Soundtrack. Character Gallery yuiko vn character sheet.jpg|Visual Novel Version Yuiko Anime Version.png|Animation Version Quotes * "Doesn't it ease your heart? Hearing the chimes from here." (Episode 03) * "I can't stand how you're having so much fun by yourselves. Allow me to enjoy the sunshine of youth with these beautiful, young girls." (Episode 03) * "When you try passing someone on a bicycle, you have to pedal a little bit harder, right? Just put the same effort into this." '' (Episode 05) * ''"Being roommates means that she'd be sleeping right next to me at night. What am I supposed to do? Just imagine her sitting on her bed in her pajamas after a shower. I'd get on top of her without a second thought!" '' (Episode 08) * "''This a place that can make wishes come true. Yes... it is a place of dreams." (At the end of her route) * ''"I'll show no mercy upon anyone who dares to break the steady flow of my happy utopia." ''(In her route, after a wrath issue upon the girls who bullied Riki Naoe) * ''"No matter what happens, you have to look forwards." ''(To Riki, at the first scene with her) References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Little Busters Members Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Little Busters! Ecstasy Characters Category:Animation Characters Category:Refrain Characters Category:Little Busters! SS Characters Category:All Pages